


Brave By The Light Of The Fire

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Camping, Cooking Over a Fire, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: The flames were throwing warm light and shadows over Dex’s skin; kissing and caressing it and making Nursey yearn to do the same. He dragged his eyes away and back to the fire itself.Or more precisely, the hotdog on a stick that he was holding in the fire. He decided it was done and pulled it back to put it on the bread.“It’s not ready yet.”“Chill, Poindexter. It’s fine.”Dex pressed his lips together and Nursey considered it a win.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Brave By The Light Of The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> @manchurian-candycane  
> Request was Nurseydex, A (fire/flames) [from this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/187583718365/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) \- “if it could be a campfire that’d be great but no pressure either way!”

The flames were throwing warm light and shadows over Dex’s skin; kissing and caressing it and making Nursey yearn to do the same. He dragged his eyes away and back to the fire itself.

Or more precisely, the hotdog on a stick that he was holding in the fire. He decided it was done and pulled it back to put it on the bread.

“It’s not ready yet.”

“Chill, Poindexter. It’s fine.”

Dex pressed his lips together and Nursey considered it a win.

Until he took a bite of his hotdog and nearly spat it back out. Damn Dex for being right anyway. Now he couldn’t put the hotdog back in the fire without admitting that he should have listened. He steeled himself for another bite.

“Nurse, I am literally begging you not to eat that undercooked hotdog. I mean. I know hotdogs are precooked or whatever, but that has to be nasty.”

“Chill. Never had better.” He took the bite.

“It’s ok. Cooking over flame is a lot different than any other cooking. It’s wicked finicky. It’s harder to get that authentic New York street dog flavor.”

Nursey wanted to retort, but his throat was refusing to swallow the bite he’d taken. He slouched down and chewed some more. Nothing of this trip had gone like he’d expected it to. It was camping camping, with a tent and a shovel for a bathroom and cooking over a campfire. The only good thing had been getting to watch Dex’s shoulders as he rowed them out to the island in a canoe.

And maybe the few small daydreams that Nursey allowed himself that it was a romantic excursion as Dex rowed.

But now he was stuck on some deserted island full of bugs, eating a cold hotdog, and trying not to think about kissing his d-man partner. So, all in all, not the fun trip he’d imagined.

Dex handed him a plastic bag. “Just spit it out in here.”

Once his hand was free, Dex prepped the hotdog he’d been roasting and handed that over to Nursey as well.

It tasted wonderful. Everything Dex cooked tasted wonderful.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when you said you were going camping.” He didn’t mean to say it. Dex probably knew, but he had meant to keep up the facade.

“Ayuh. What did you have in mind?”

“Lodges. Maybe a yurt. Definitely something with actual beds and toilets.”

“Room service?”

“Chill!” He looked at Dex affronted, but then he had to concede the point. “I didn’t expect room service, but I did think it would be nice.”

Dex nodded as he put another hotdog over the flames. “Would you have invited yourself along if you knew what my kind of camping was?”

Nursey thought about it. Thought about the prospect of sleeping on air mattress. Thought about the smell of citronella candles around them to ward off bugs. Thought about the taste of the hotdog that Dex had given him. Thought about the canoe trip.

“Probably. Maybe.”

Dex nodded again and stared at the fire. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?” The flames were doing their dance over Dex’s face again, leaving his expression unreadable and his skin so inviting.

“I didn’t think you would. So, I didn’t clarify. I should have.” Dex stopped and looked off to the side for a moment before turning his gaze on Nursey. “You deserved the truth. But I was worried you wouldn’t want to spend time with me if it was just me.”

“Wait, you wanted me to come?”

Dex sighed. “Ayuh. I thought it might be romantic. The island, the campfire, the stars.”

“The canoe trip. You shouldn’t forget that. That was very romantic, too.”

Dex tilted his head slightly. “Yeah?”

“Ch’yeah. I think I wrote three odes to your shoulders on the way over.”

“That’s not romance, that’s-”

Nursey gave in to his thoughts about tracing the light on Dex’s skin and ran his fingertips over Dex’s cheek before pressing his lips to Dex’s. He pulled away just enough to speak. “They were very romantic odes.”

“Oh. Okay.”


End file.
